I Still Love You
by ipekeroglu
Summary: This is what I wrote instead of Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge. Just the chapters are longer and its title is different that's all :) Rated T becasue I'm paranoid... Please read & review. 10 reviews for the next chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)**

**So, as I told you, I deleted Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge and instead of if, I uploaded this.**

**This has just a longer chapters than Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge and its title is different...**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone which was the song Andre and I wrote and it was named 'Okay'.

I took my phone from my nightstand and answered the call without looking who it was.

"Hiiiii!" a very, very perky voice greeted; it was Cat, of course. "Why would you call me when it's just 5 PM?!" I questioned furiously. "OH MY GOD! You don't remember?!" she asked surprisingly. I thought for a second but I couldn't remember anything special; it wasn't her birthday, it wasn't our friendship anniversary, it wasn't... oh, yeah it was Beck and I's fourth anniversary... But why was Cat reminding me that? We weren't a couple anymore!..

"Cat... Beck and I are not dating now, so why would we celebrate our anniversary?" I asked her, almost whispering. "So ex couples don't celebrate their anniversaries?" she asked me. Why was she thinking like that?

"No. Why would they?" I questioned her. "I don't know," she said. "Okay, so if you don't want to say something else, I hanging up," I said. "I do want to say something else!" she said. I rolled my eyes because of her perkiness and asked "What is it?" softly, because it was Cat...

"I love you," she said. I smiled slightly and said "Okay, I'm hanging up now,". "Kay kay, bye Jadey!" she said goodbye and I hung up.

_*At School*_

I came into the Hollywood Arts and went to my closet. I took my history books from it and shoved them to my bag. I shut my closet and saw Beck coming closer to me. I sighed.

"Hey Jade," he said. "What?" I asked sternly. He rolled his eyes and said "Jade, just because we broke up, that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other,". "I'm talking right now... what?" I asked again.

Beck's POV

I sighed and put a smile on my face. I opened my mouth to say 'If we were dating right now, we would be celebrating our fourth anniversary.' but that sounded too much like 'If I wouldn't have broken up with you through a door, we would be celebrating our fourth anniversary'.

So I just said "I just wanted to say 'hey',". "Well, you said 'hey' so bye," she said and started to walk away. I looked behind her, watching her go away. 'This hot girl was my girlfriend', I thought. But I had ruined our relationship.

* * *

Jade's POV

I was about to leave the school when I heard Cat calling for me "Jadey! Jadey, oh you're here!" she was panting.

"What happened Cat?" I asked, trying to sound interested but failed. I just wanted to go home and do nothing. Since Beck and I broke up, I had nothing to do on Friday nights. I used to go to his RV and have 'fun' as far as you know. But that day was extra emotional for me: it was our anniversary so I was going to cry, cry and cry.

"Sikowitz... wants us... in the class," she said, breathing heavily. I really didn't wanna do one of those stupid Drive by Acting Challenges. I just wanted to collapse in my bed.

"That lunatic's trying my patience!" I said angrily. Cat waved her hand like 'Follow me' and I followed her reluctantly.

I was sure it was something which is annoying and Sikowitz was gonna force us to do it... just like the sleepover we had at his place.

We got to the class and I saw Sikowitz, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Beck waiting for us. Cat sat next to Beck and there was just one available seat and it was next to Tori... But still, it was better than sitting next to Beck. I sighed and sat there.

Sikowitz clapped his hands and started talking "Alright, everybody's here, so I can expla-" I cut him off "If this is something like the sleepover we had, I'm going cause I don't want to burn my hand again,".

He looked at me and said "Don't worry Jade, the reason why I wanted you here has nothing to do with burning your hand,". "Then tell us already," Andre said impatiently.

He looked at every single of us and went to the door slowly. He opened it and got out. The things which he did were nonsense. I couldn't understand what he was doing.

He shut the door as I heard a locking sound. Everyone was like 'What the heck?!'.

We all went to the door and knocked it harshly. "Get over here and open the damn door!" I screamed. That was exactly what I wanted to say to Beck on the day we broke up.

I looked at him at the corner of my eye. He was doing nothing but glancing at me. I turned my eyes away from him and yelled "Someone break it!". Beck opened his mouth to say something as Andre shouted "I'll break it!" so we pulled away. He tried to break it with his shoulder and he succeeded. I led out a sigh of relief and got out of the classroom without looking at Beck.

Beck's POV  
We walked to the exit door, Tori was in front of us. "Uh... Guys, this door is locked," she said anxiously. "WHAT?!" Jade screamed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked. Typical Cat...

"That's supposed to mean we have to spend the weekend here, at school." Andre stated angrily. Well, spending the weekend with Jade sounded great to me... I still loved her after everything. I knew that I had broken up with her but I couldn't help loving her. But she was not mine anymore and that was my fault.

"No, no, no, NO! There's no way I'm staying at this freaking school!" Jade screamed again. "She's kind of right. What about food?" Robbie asked. "There's a snack bar on the third floor," I said. "But... is this legal? I mean locking people at somewhere without their permission?" Tori asked. "I don't know," Andre said. "Who cares? I have to get outta here!" Jade yelled. "WE... have to get outta here," Robbie said. "Yeah, whatever," Jade said. "So, what are we gonna do?" Cat asked. "Umm, we can go to the room where we shoot our videos. There are a few couches." I said. The room where Jade and I made out until we got caught by Lane.

We went to that room and sat on the couches. "What are we gonna do now?" Tori questioned. "Let's play a game," Andre suggested. "Truth or Dare!" Cat shouted. "No!" Jade said. "Why?" Robbie asked. Because she didn't wanna let other people know her secrets.

"Because I don't wanna let other people know my secrets!" Jade says. I knew her...

"Come on! We're here for the all weekend, we have to do something," Robbie said. She sighed and said "Fine,". "I start!" Cat shouted. "Beck, truth or dare?" she asked. Well, I told people I didn't have secrets but I had and I didn't wanna tell them.

"Dare," I said. "I dare you to kiss Jade," dared.

**That's longer, right? :D By the way, I added the first part just to make this longer...**

** 10 reviews for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :)**

**Thank you for your review they made me smile :)**

**Enjoy!**

Beck's POV  
"What?" Jade and I asked at the same time. My question was to clarify, but Jade's was to object.

"I don't want to!" Jade said. Well, I did want to.

"You have to, it's a dare," Tori said.

Jade tried to protest by saying "But... Cat dared Beck... why..." but her words came out stuttering.

"Come on, let's just get over with it," I said. She frowned slightly and said "Alright, but just one second,". I nodded halfheartedly.

I got up from the couch which I was sitting and went to her. She wasn't looking at me; she was just looking down. I knelt down to be at the same height with her; I couldn't ask her to stand up, of course. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her coffee aromatic lips. I had missed that flavor.

I waited for her to kiss me back but she didn't. So I pulled away eventually.

"Okay, now we can go back hating each other," she said. That meant two things to me: she loved... or at least liked me during the kiss; and she hated me normally...

"Jade, I don't hate you," I said trying not to sound so pathetic. She was now angry. "Really? I wouldn't dump my boyfriend through his enemy's door if I didn't hate him!" she said. I saw Tori throwing her hands in the air in the corner of my eye.

"Jade, I don't hate you. I lo-" I started to say 'I love you' but she cut me off "Whatever, okay? Let's just... continue to play the stupid game,". It was certain that she didn't want me to admit that I loved her.

Cat's POV  
Phooey! My plan hadn't worked. I was sure it was going to work but it didn't... Well, I could try one more time, then one more time, then one more time... I was going to try until they get back together.

It was Beck's turn. "Uh, Andre. Truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth," Andre said. "If you ever had a crush on someone in this room, who is it?" Beck questioned. 'Tori, of course', I thought.

"Jade." he said. Oh my gosh! Andre had had a crush on Jadey?!

"What?!" Jadey asked. "When we wrote 'Okay' together," he said. Ooh, I loved the song Okay. _There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine, it doesn't have to end up wasting your time..._

Beck's POV  
Andre had had a crush on Jade while she and I were dating?! And I was thinking he was my best friend... Best friend don't do that, right

Bad things came to my mind: what if Jade liked him back?! I couldn't handle seeing them as a couple, kissing...

I still loved Jade more than anyone. I wanted her back more than anything. I had to do something. Then it hit me: Cat made us kiss, so she wanted us to be a couple. She could help me.

"I'm hungry," I said. I had a plan. "Yeah, me too," Tori said. "Same," Robbie said. "I'm going to the snack bar. Cat, will you pretty please come with me?" I asked Cat, so we could talk. "Yeah, sure," she said then yelled "Yay! Food!".

We started to walk and a minute later I stopped her. "Cat, listen to me; I need your help." I said. "About what?" she asked. "I still love Jade, more than anyone. I want her back. Please, please, please help me, please." I literally begged.

Cat's POV  
I was about to squeal and say 'I knew it!' but I wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave Jade again. She was my best friend and I didn't want her to be mad and sad. Hehe, it was rhymed.

"Why would I help you?" I asked. "Cause I miss her. I miss everything about her. I miss her making me go to scissors shopping, I miss her demanding coffee every morning, I miss her overreacting when she sees me talking to a girl, I miss her protecting me, I miss her being herself when she's only with me... I miss her so much Cat, please, please help me," he begged. His eyes were all teary. He had convinced me. "You really love her, right?" I asked. He nodded while wiping off his tears. "I'll help you," I said. "Thank you." he said and hugged me. I hugged back.

We pulled away and he said "Alright, now let's go to the snack bar and grab some food,". "Kay kay!" I said.

Jade's POV  
Beck and Cat got up and left the room to get food.

I thought it wasn't a big deal that Andre liked me. Every average guy with normal eyes could have a crush on me.

It was Andre's turn. "Tori, truth or dare?" he asked. "Uh, dare..." she said. "I dare you to spend tonight in the restroom." Hah! She was going to sleep on the toilet's floor. I couldn't help but smirked.

"What?! I can't do that!" she objected. "You have to, it's a dare." I said mocking her with my forties' lady accent.

"I don't talk like that!" she said and I smirked more. "But she's right, you have to." Robbie said. "Fine I'll sleep in the restroom," she said.

Her eyes looked for a victim and spotted me. "Jade, truth or dare?" she asked. I was too tired to do a dare so I just said "Truth," praying for her not to ask something foolish. "Do you still love Beck?" she questioned.

**I did my best to make this longer than Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge... Anyways, 10 reviews for the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :)**

**I already have the next chapter written but most of you didn't review :( Even if you didn't like it, please review; I need to know your thoughts. And if I reach 21 reviews I will update immediately I promise!**

**About Sooner Or Later... I have something written but it's too short. Therefore, I'm still working on the next chapter...**

**Thank you for reading this and oh, by the way, I've been on a drip since last night so I'm writing this on my phone so excuse me if I did any typos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :)**

**Thank you for taking notice of my Author's Note and reviewing. I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV  
"Do you still love Beck?" Vega asked. My eyes were full of angst and hate. I looked at Vega with my famous I-am-going-to-kill-you glare. But she was too stubborn to just give in.

"Do not glare at me, Miss! I'm going hear the words out of your mouth," she said.

I just couldn't reveal that I still loved my ex boyfriend in front of a guy who had had a crush on me, a guy who would tell ANYTHING to Cat just to make her love him and one of my biggest enemies. Could I?

I didn't want to... But basically I had to due to the fact that I hated lying. I was a goth girl who always snapped at people, loved sarcasm and scissors but I wasn't a liar... Except the time I faked a black eye to get Vega punished. But ever since I hadn't lied.

I decided to tell them the truth but I just couldn't say the word 'yes' so I looked down and nodded slowly. "I take that as a 'yes'," she said, grinning ear to ear.

I couldn't understand why my miserableness amused her.

"Vega, truth or dare?" I asked. I wanted to take my revenge.

"Um, after the last dare, I'll go with truth." she said. "Why didn't you kiss Beck when you had a chance to? I mean, you were so pumped about it on your second day in Hollywood Arts," I said.

She widened her eyes and asked "How do you know about it?". "That's not the point. You're changing the subject," I said. She sighed and said "Um, because, I thought that maybe we, I-I mean you and me were kind of friends. And kissing your friend's ex is not a good thing,".

"Oh, so you are able to kiss a girl's boyfriend while they are dating but you can't kiss her ex?" I asked.

"We got food!" Cat yelled from the door who was next to Beck. One half of me was disappointed for not hearing Vega's answer; the other half of me had thought that Andre, Robbie or Vega could tell Beck that I was still in love with him so I death-glared at everyone in the room, implying them to not say anything.

"I have to sleep in the restroom tonight," Vega said in a pathetic way. "Ooh, that's bad," Cat said while handing us the food she got. "Anything else?" Beck asked expectantly. "No," Robbie said. Good boy...

I still wanted to know what Vega would have said but I let it go.

Beck's POV  
We were about to open the door when I heard Tori saying "Do you still love Beck?". That question was for Jade, obviously. The part of me which still loved Jade wanted to learn the answer of hers but the other part of me which kept telling me that I was over Jade didn't.

I certainly wasn't over her so I held Cat's wrist to prevent her from opening the door. "Whatty?" she asked. I shushed her and went back to listening.

"Do not glare at me, Miss! I'm going hear the words out of your mouth," Tori said. Typical Jade; she was glaring at people...

"I take that as a 'yes'." Tori said after a minute. I wanted to cry because of my happiness. I looked at Cat who was giggling quietly. I smiled widely at her and listened to them again.

"Why didn't you kiss Beck when you had chance to? I mean, you were so pumped about it on your second day in Hollywood Arts," Jade said, obviously to Tori. How did she know about it?!

"How do you know about it?" Tori questioned, practically reading my mind.

"That's not the point. You're changing the subject." Jade said. "Um, because, I thought that maybe we, I-I mean you and me were kind of friends. And kissing your friend's ex is not a good thing," Tori said. "Oh, so you are able to kiss a girl's boyfriend while they are dating but you can't kiss her ex?" Jade questioned. Actually, she was right.

I wondered the answer but I didn't want Tori to get more nervous because of me so I told to Cat "We're going inside, and acting like we didn't hear anything.". She nodded and yelled "We got food!". I saw Jade death-glaring.

"I have to sleep in the restroom tonight." Tori told Cat and me. "Ooh, that's bad." Cat said. "Anything else?" I asked while looking at Jade secretly. "No," Robbie said.

Jade smirked in a satisfied expression. God, she looked so beautiful when she smirked like that...

Cat's POV  
OH MY GOD! Jadey still loved Beck! This was so amazing! Beck loved her, too. So why were they still broken-up? One time my brother had a girlfriend but he pushed her into a pond. Then she broke up with him.

We walked into the room and I handed the food to the gang. Poor Tori, she had to sleep in the restroom…

Anyways, I had another plan to make Jade and Beck reunite.

Jade's POV  
"So, it's my turn… Robbie, truth or dare?" Vega asked. "Um, truth." Robbie said. "What's up with the male make-up?" she asked. Come on, was it her best?! "It makes my face look good." Robbie replied. "Yeah, then it doesn't work." I snapped at him. Andre looked like he was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Anyways… Beck, truth or dare?" Robbie questioned.

**Cliffhanger again! Lol I love cliffhangers.**

**Please review. 10 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**By the way, I'm in the hospital since yesterday... Wish me a speedy recovery?**


End file.
